Wakka's choice
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: lulu is injured and help is to far away. will wakka help lulu hold on, or sacrifice his future happiness to end her pain? first fic ever, and i dont own any ffx


I own no ff at all

He barely heard the rage of the battle around him. His friend's calls seemed to come from another place. All he could see was her. He saw the fiend readying it's poisonous spikes to her unguarded back. "Lu!" was all he got out. He watched in horror as the beast smashed it's spikes into the nape of her neck and back. She seemed to be unaffected, and Wakka watched with a fool's hope that it had missed.

He watched as she slowly turned around, a look of shock and confusion on her face. He watched her put a puzzled hand to the wound and fall with her eyes rolled back to the ground. "NO!" He shouted, his emotions unleashing such an attack all fiends surrounding her fled in a fray of pyreflies. Numbly he ran over and cradled his friend in his arms.

"Wakka?" Lulu asked in a whisper, here eyes focus on his face.

"Don't worry Lu," he said, "you're going to be ok." He watched helplessly as her body began to spasm along with the flow of poison. Her body finally relaxed and her eyes focused once more.

"Wakka…I can't…" she stuttered, her words sticking in her throat.

"You hold on now, ya?" Wakka demanded, "You will be o.k."

"It…Hurts." Lulu said quietly, her body going into another, more violent convulsion. He watched as tears appeared in her eyes, either from the pain, or from the fact she was just too weak to keep them back any longer. _I should have taken more supplies, _Wakka thought, silently cursing himself. He looked around in vain for Yuna. He spotted her further down giving instructions to Infrit, to far away to hear his cries. The others were all paired of and fighting even farther off. In vain, he cried out for help, the wind grabbing his cries and taking them away.

Wakka looked back down as Lulu; her labored breathing gave him the sign that she was tiring from the convulsions. For once, he was faithful to be on Mt. Gagazet. The cold caused the poison to slow down. He sat there going through other options to heal his best friend. He watched agonizingly helpless and her body danced, causing more and more pain than any wound ever could.

"Oh, Lu." Wakka whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "We've been through too much together for it to end like this."

He looked into her pain-struck eyes and knew what he had to do. Slowly, he reached behind himself and pulled out a certain blitz ball blade that had pyreflies surrounding it. Numbly he attached it to his ball. He saw Lulu's eyes follow his movements. He saw a brief emotion of shock go through them, then acceptance, maybe relief. "Protect Yuna," she whispered.

"Always" he said. Closing his eyes, he silently and lightly pushed the ball with deathtouch upon her heart. He felt her give a sudden jerk as her body coped with the shock, then slowly watched her eyes close and her body go limp.

"I love you, Lu." He said, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her ashen face towards his and cried. He felt a clunk fall at his feet. Through his tears, he picked up a blue sphere. He thought back to the day before the journey, while they waited for daylight. Lulu had said something about recording a message for Yuna in case she was to die. He had done the same.

"Wakka, you hurt?" Yuna's voice interrupted his flashback.

"No, Yuna" he said quietly, "not me." He heard her give a loud gasp.

"Lulu!"

"she is gone." Wakka stated.

"No," Yuna said, kneeling beside the guardian she had long before she started her pilgrimage. "Oh Lu, I'm so sorry."

"That's enough!" Auron snapped, "She followed the rule of the guardian. The best thing you can do now is send her, Yuna."

"Hay!" Rikku said.

"Have a heart, Auron!" Tidus said.

"No, he's right" Yuna said quietly. Slowly she picked up her rod. "I love you, Lulu." she whispered, "My big sister."

Wakka watched as she began to dance, tears running down her face. Soon the dancing stopped, and Lulu was gone.

Wakka looked at the sphere in his hand. "Yuna, Lu left you this." He sat it down slowly, watching an image appear and a voice begin to speak.

_Hi Yuna,_ Lulu began; _I guess I am now in the farplane. I hope you're o.k. and I guarded you well. Do not forget who you are. You are Yuna of Besaid, Lord Braska's daughter, and more than fully capable of defeating sin. I want you to know that if you ever choose to stop your journey, know that I would be proud, I will be proud of you either way. I love you, Yuna. You are like the little sister I never had._

_Kimari, Guard Yuna well. Make sure she makes it to her destination. Wherever that may be. Be strong for her. May Yevon guard your Journey._

_Wakka, My oldest friend, keep Yuna close. Comfort her in this time. Help her to understand that I would gladly die ten times for her. And…well, I was going to tell you this after the pilgrimage, because your thoughts must be on Yuna at all times. I wanted to thank you for your support since chappu. You really are a great friend, and…I love you. It has been and honor serving and fighting with you all. Goodbye._

For a long time there silence, broken by the occasional hiccup of a sob.

"Don't worry Lu," Wakka whispered, "I will guard Yuna with my life, and when this is all over, I will bring her home, too."


End file.
